


Barely Made it to the Bed

by drarryanimeshit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryanimeshit/pseuds/drarryanimeshit
Summary: Yuuri and Victor get a bit tipsy and a lot horny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Victor and Yuuri had been out with a group, with the competition out of the way Yuuri was more relaxed and had gotten a bit tipsy along with Victor for a change. Their flight wasn't until late the next day, but they had been careful not to get blackout drunk. Yuuri was quite enjoying the feeling of being a little drunk when he felt himself getting hard. Having Victor fuck was not part of the plan for the evening but he was finding himself more and more turned on. 

"Can we get going?" Victor looked at him quizzically but after looking down got the message and called up a cab. They said their goodbyes and made their way out. 

As soon as they get in the cab Yuuri was all over Victor, kissing him frantically and running his hands through his hair. Victor returned the enthusiasm by biting Yuuri's lip and gripping his waist. 

"God you're so horny, I bet you would've let me fuck right there in the bar." Yuuri moaned in response and forgot about safety long enough to climb into Victor's lap. The position made Victor kiss him harder and Yuuri let out a little moan. It was going to be a long trip back. 

By the time they make it into their hotel room Yuuri was letting out whines and breathy moans as Victor ground into him with a force that made Yuuri feel like he might come in his pants. Victor pinned him against the wall and sucked a mark on his neck. Yuuri was getting increasingly hard and was desperate to get fucked. He needed his daddy so bad it was all he could think about. 

"Can we move this to the bed please?" Yuuri asked, moaning at the friction. 

They managed to get to the bed, Yuuri straddling Victor and grinding onto him and kissing him. Victor is so hard already and he really wants Yuuri to be not dressed so he pulls both their shirts off. He found himself toying with the younger boy's nipples and dragging his nails down his chest, then leaning forward to bite and suck on his pink nubs. He'd always been obsessed with his little boy's body. He couldn't help but want to play with it. But now was one of those times when they both wanted to get to the point. Yuuri moaned at the attention to his chest and hopped up for just long enough to pull down his pants and underwear. Victor quickly copied him and pulled Yuuri back into his lap. 

"I need you so bad, please, I want to ride you." Victor nodded and started to finger Yuuri. He couldn't help but start to dirty talk his baby boy. 

"God you're so needy Yuuri, begging me so nicely for my cock like a good boy. Fucking yourself on my fingers you're so desperate for it." 

"Yes daddy," Yuuri moaned bouncing as best he could on the fingers inside him. "Please daddy I'm ready, please can I ride you now?" 

Victor pulled out his fingers and rolled on a condom and used some more lube to slick himself up. Yuuri immediately sank down onto his cock letting out little whimpers of "daddy" and "please."

Yuuri started to bounce up and down grinding slightly when he would bottom out. He kept getting faster and changing to angle to find his prostate. He found it and let out a pretty moan that had his daddy roughly gripping his hips so he could fuck up into him. Yuuri found himself left out staccato gasps as Victor continued to pound his prostate. 

"Daddy please I need you to touch me," Yuuri said desperately, grabbing Victor's hands and leading them to his chest and down to his cock. Almost immediately after beginning to stroke him, Yuuri came with a shout. It went all over Victor's front and he was going to ask Yuuri if he was done when he started bouncing again, this time faster and harder. 

Victor gripped his hips once more and began fucking up into him at a relentless pace, hitting his prostate dead on with each stroke, loving how pretty Yuuri was overstimulated. 

"You came so fast baby, such a slut for my dick huh? I bet you'll come again." Yuuri flushed even more and moaned for his daddy. 

"Yes daddy, I'm just your little slut, please oh god fuck me harder I need it!" Yuuri began to feel tears leak from his eyes from the overstimulation. 

Victor did as his little boy asked and fucked him harder, quickly reaching his own peak. He let out moans and grunts, he moved one hand to wrap around Yuuri's dripping cock but it's pushed away with a whine. 

"I'm gonna come too fast if you touch me daddy, ah oh fuck hah." Victor fucked him harder at that and felt like he was about to come. He could tell his face was scrunched up and Yuuri's back was arching and his mouth was opening around a long, pretty, whorish moan that sent Victor over the edge. 

"Oh fuck baby I'm gonna come," he panted and continued to move in and out of Yuuri except in that rough way he did when he came. Yuuri felt himself on the edge too and he let out a series of those perfect sex sounds as he scratched down his daddy's chest, leaving red marks. He couldn't stop his gasps and pants from escaping between moans and shouts.

They both rode out their orgasms and lied there for a while before Victor remembered that Yuuri's come was all over both of them, drying and that he was still inside his pretty baby boy. He pulled out and got a warm wet cloth to clean them both off. Once everything was tidy and clean they cuddled up under the covers and drifted into a much-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment. Also, check out my Tumblr https://victurifanfiction.tumblr.com/


End file.
